Sagat
Sagat, also known as The King of Muay Thai, is a character from the video game series, Street Figher. He's one of the main rivals of Ryu, and both a former member of Shadaloo and a former mentor of Adon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goro vs Sagat * Sagat VS Joe Higashi * Shang Tsung vs Sagat * Mercenary Tao vs Sagat Possible Opponents * Apachai Hopachai (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi) * Armor King (Tekken) * Bruce Irvin (Tekken) * Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers) * Geese Howard (King of Fighters) * Jarrod (Power Rangers) * Kano (Mortal Kombat * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) * King (King of Fighters) * King (Tekken) * Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) * Kratos (God of War) * Marduk (Tekken) * Ramon (King of Fighters) * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Zuko (The Last Airbender) History Death Battle Info * Name: Sagat * Also known as; The Emperor of Muay Thai ** Or the God of Muay Thai * Nationality: Thailand * Height: 7'5" * Weight: 172lbs (WHAT!? Yeah, thinking like 450 for someone that muscular and tall, then again he moves around super fast) ** Later changed to 216lbs (which is a bit more reasonable.) *** But not by much. * Birthdate: July 2, 1955 * Has a pet tiger named Willa Maiu. * Former master of Adon. ** Has a new apprentice named Namupun. * Former enforcer and one of the Four Kings of Shadaloo, and bodyguard of M. Bison. * Lost an eye thanks to Gou Hibiki. * Has a huge scar on his chest thanks to Ryu. * Considered to be a hero among the people in Thailand. * Most of his signature attacks are tiger themed. Martial Arts * Muay Thai. ** Originated from Thailand. * Focuses on crushing, hard-hitting blows. * Taught Adon (and later on Namupun) the arts of Muay Thai. Movesets * Tiger Shot. ** Fires a fireball from his fists by generating his ki. ** Practically Sagat's signature and most iconic move. * Tiger Knee. ** A powerful upward knee attack. * Tiger Uppercut. ** Also known as Tiger Blow. ** A very powerful uppercut. ** Acts like Ryu's Shoryuken. * Tiger Claw. * Tiger Raid. ** A barrage of powerful kicks. * Tiger Destruction. ** Chains a Tiger Knee and two Tiger Uppercuts consecutively. * Tiger Genocide. ** Sagat's Ultra Combo. ** Combines the Tiger Knee and the Tiger Uppercut to deal massive damage. * Tiger Cannon. ** Multi-hitting counterpart of the Tiger Shot. * Tiger Rampage. ** Sagat's Super Movie in Street Fighter V. * Angry Charge. ** Scar on his chest glows, temporarily increasing his attacks. V-Trigger * Tiger Charge. ** Grants Sagat the Tiger Cannon. ** Can be fired up to two times. * Tiger Assault. ** Sagat perform a spin kick that has armor on start up. ** Move can be charged and will Guard Crush at maximum duration. ** Gains access to Tiger Rush, a stronger variation of his Tiger Knee. Feats * Beaten/overpowered Ryu a number of times. ** Once during their first encounter. *** Still technically lost thanks to Ryu delivering a Shoryuken that nearly killed him. ** One time when Ryu threw the fight. ** Once when Ryu was under M. Bison's mind control (And with the assistant of Sakura). ** One time during the S.I.N Tournament. (It's unknown who won this fight.) * Oni admitted enjoying clashing with him (Canonicity disputed, as Oni is referenced multiple times but has not canonically appeared). * Became the Emperor of Muay Thai after defeating Nuakan who previously owned the title. * Brutally murdered Gou Hibiki, after losing one of his his eye. * Considered a worthy opponent by Gouken. * Ended in 3rd place in the second World Warrior Tournament. ** He dropped out after hearing Ryu was eliminated. * Left Shadaloo. * Easily defeated Adon. * Can hold his breath underwater for 20 minutes. * Impressed Akuma in SFV. * Fought off the Satsui no Hado using his own willpower. * Defeated Hugo, who's defeated Ryu to a standstill. (Street Fighter III: Ryu Final canon) * Capable of crushing cars with his bare hands. Flaws * Is prone rage and anger if he gets serious injured or annoyed. * Was nearly killed by Ryu during their first fight. * Lost to Dan Hibiki. ** Though he threw the fight. * Temporarily entered into a state of depression, and temporarily lost his desire to fight. ** He regained his desire to fight after beating his former apprentice. * May or may not lack debt perception, due to him missing an eye. * Lost to Kage. * Does not like the Shoryuken. Gallery Street Fighter - Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Sagat as he appears in Street Fighter Alpha Sagat SF×TK artwork.png|Sagat as he appears in Tekken X Street Fighter Street Fighter - Saget as he appears in his younger days.png|Saget as he appears in his younger days Sagat.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Capcom Characters Category:Cats Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Muay Thai Fighters